doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Last Cyberman Part 3
The Cybermen are trying to revive their robotic species by using spare parts including entire Humans. Last time “To your question Rachel I was searching for this,” the Doctor smiled as a part of Peter’s stomach opened up. “What is that?” Shalek asked his hand on his sword. “He can detect thoughts and feelings and he is a Cyberman,” the Doctor watched as Archie grabbed Shalek’s leg as Peter the Cyberman cornered them in. “You figured it out now,” Peter clapped slowly as his chest closed again as he took his glove off revealing a Cyberman’s hand “now you must be destroyed.” Story “What do we do?” William asked. “I’ve got not a clue,” the Doctor admitted as they hit the ice wall behind them. They had been surrounded by three Cybermen and Shalek drew his sword and ran towards Peter. Shalek swung as Peter caught it in his hand. “The Knight shall be converted,” Peter the Cybermen shouted in a Human/robotic voice. “The geek is going to kill him,” William shouted loudly looking towards the Doctor who then spotted something. “He reacted,” the Doctor said as Peter looked straight at him. “I will not be killed,” Shalek shouted pushing the Cyberman back. “Geek,” the Doctor whispered seeing Peter twitching slightly as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at him and pressed down the button. “What is happening?” Peter asked feeling something. “Your emotion chip seems to be very weak and therefore I can exploit it,” the Doctor murmured as they heard a quite ''crack ''as Peter’s chest had sparks flying from it. “Converting Shalek the knight,” Peter smiled as he put a hand on Shalek’s shoulder and sent a bolt of electricity down it as he disappeared in a flash. “Geek! Geek, geek, geek. Join in!” The Doctor smiled as Peter’s eyes started to twitch as the Doctor heard the rumble he hoped he would hear. Geek, geek, geek, geek,” the group repeated as Peter started to slow down on his walk towards them. “Rolling pin,” the Doctor grinned as he pulled his sonic out and aimed it at Peter as they saw his leg collapse as the other two Cybermen stopped trying to get the others and looked towards the Doctor. “Run Doctor,” Liana shouted pulling him back as the Cybermen started their advance. “Don’t get in too much danger. You are just wee lass,” William shouted as Liana tried with all her strength to drag the Doctor away. “You go girl,” Rachel shouted as she then decided to help Liana as William joined as they heard a little explosion and then a ''bang. '' “Thanks for dragging me away. I would have been killed by the explosion. I hacked their emotions chip. Now hold onto my sonic as I try to connect to Handles and get us to safety,” the Doctor smiled as he saw no Cybermen only bits which were completely still and a part from each other. “This is so cool,” Rachel squealed. “Not more fancy tech,” William rolled his eyes as the Doctor chuckled. “This fancy tech will make our journey a lot quicker,” the Doctor reminded him as they went in a flash and saw the familiar surroundings of the TARDIS. *** “Welcome Doctor,” Handles welcomed him as Alice and Alfie brought over blankets and hot drinks for the group. “Stay here tonight you three. I will make some new rooms,” the Doctor said reassuringly. “Thanks sir,” Liana beamed looking around. “Quite roomy in here,” Rachel commented. “You don’t have a clue,” Alice chuckled as they all started talking amongst themselves. “What do you think of the new people?” Shalek asked Alfie who looked unsure. “Too early to judge. Give me time,” Alfie replied as William walked over. “Sorry for interrupting your chat I just don’t want to be near the girls when they talk because once they start they don’t stop,” William chuckled as Alfie joined in. “You are fine sir,” Shalek nodded as the Doctor walked towards them. “Bedrooms are made. You will be sleepy before you get in them,” the Doctor smiled slightly as everyone wondered off to their rooms. *** Rachel had always had trouble sleeping. Maybe it was her fear of the dark that triggered it as she always thought there was something out there. Most people lose the fear for the dark when they are just children but Rachel has never been able to shake it off. She tossed and turned in her bed as she remembered 24 hours ago she was still carrying out important research to try to show the existence of string theory. At only 19 years old she had skipped a year of university to follow up her interest in string theory which she hoped she would be remembered for like Marie Curie. In her life she had always wanted to be remembered but had always been told she was nothing, would never get anywhere but she had been accepted into a lucrative deal to try to find evidence for string theory. Nothing so far. Rachel then heard something tap onto the floor as she looked around in the darkness breathing heavily as there was another tap on the floor like something was moving towards her. “Hello? Who is there?” Rachel asked as a footstep sounded around the room this time. Something flickered with a dim blue light as she stared at it getting closer and closer to her as Rachel jumped off her bed and ran trying to find the door. *** “Danger,” the Doctor shouted from the TARDIS console room as he looked towards Handles. “Something has entered,” Handles said bluntly as the Doctor looked to several stairs where each bedroom was as he heard a piercing scream. “Rachel?” The Doctor asked remembering who went into what room. “Something is in my room,” Rachel shouted appearing in a night gown. “Lucky that gown goes to your ankles, it belonged to an old friend of mine,” the Doctor smiled as he remembered his past. “Shut up about night gowns when I have a glowy thing in my room,” Rachel ordered as the Doctor spun round. “My mind does it get sidetracked sometimes but I can sort it out,” the Doctor ran to Rachel’s room as he looked inside. “Lights on,” the Doctor murmured as the TARDIS lights turned on. “THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN LOCATED. TARIDS HAS BEEN TAKEN,” the Cyberman shouted as the Doctor shook his head. “Over my dead body will you get the TARDIS. How did you get in? Handles decides what gets in and what gets out so in a minute when Handles locates a Cyberman in Rachel’s room the that Cyberman will be chucked out of the TARDIS. You have one chance to get out of here peacefully or make me kill you,” the Doctor warned holing his sonic down to his side. “INCORRECT,” the Cyberman walked a few steps towards the Doctor. “One more step and I will chuck you out of the TARDIS and into the sea so deep that no upgrades will be able to save you,” the Doctor warned. “THE STATMENT IS FALSE,” the Cyberman replied as Liana appeared. “What is going on here I hear Rachel screaming?” Liana asked in her soft French accent clearly having not seen the Cyberman in front of the Doctor yet. “We are on alert from a Cyberman in the TARDIS,” the Doctor explained as Liana jumped back. “Zap it away. Kill it,” Liana told the Doctor as he shook his head. “Then I will be just as bad as the Cyberman,” the Doctor replied quickly as he flicked his sonic towards the Cyberman “what do you mean my statements are incorrect?” “THEY ARE WRONG. NOT CORRECT,” the Cyberman replied as it raised a foot to step forward as the Doctor pressed a button on his screwdriver. He saw snow all around him and his feet felt cold and wet as he saw others around him. “What happened? I was enjoying my sleep,” Alice complained as they looked around. No sign of the TARDIS. “I have not a clue but we are going to freeze to death soon,” the Doctor replied as he jogged a few steps trying hard not to fall over as he heard a cracking around them. “The ice is breaking,” William looked around worriedly. “This is not the death that I hoped for,” Shalek said as he took Liana’s hand. “Get off me,” Liana shouted. “Your hand is bright purple it will fall of if it does not warm up,” Shalek said rubbing her hands as they began getting some colour in them. “Where are Alfie and Rachel?” The Doctor asked as the others shrugged. The ice then broke away as they all fell into the icy water. *** “Doctor?” Alfie asked hearing the commotion outside his room. Just two doors away. “William and Liana have gone,” Rachel shouted as she saw Alfie and looked relieved. “One other person is better than none I guess,” Alfie commented as they heard footsteps and ran for the door. It was a wall it had changed as the Cyberman came down the stairs and towards them. “ALFIE AND RACHEL WILL BE CONVERTED. WE WILL RISE AGAIN,” the Cyberman shouted pointing its arm up and showing the gun which then pointed to them “KILL.”